


An Innocent Warrior named Queen Miracula

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Court of Miracles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, An Innocent Warrior song, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Inspired by Moana (2016), Nor Moana or its songs, One Shot, Queen Miracula- Goddess, Tikki discovers something, finding mother, highly important, little ladybug, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: I did it. I really did it, Tikki thought as she gazed down at her sleeping charge. Despite all odds and how vast the worlds were, I found Mother.The Queen of all Kwamis, goddess of miracles, creation, dreams, music, travel, and justice was right under her nose the entire time. Marinette, her tiny little ladybug that she found all those years ago, was truly Queen Miracula. Thinking back, the Kwami of Creation wondered how she could’ve possibly missed all of the signs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is from the new Disney movie, Moana: An Innocent Warrior.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kKREKoRTMQ

_I did it. I really did it,_  Tikki thought as she gazed down at her sleeping charge. Despite all odds and how vast the worlds were,  _I found Mother._

The Queen of all Kwamis, goddess of miracles, creation, dreams, music, travel, and justice was right under her nose the entire time. Marinette, her tiny little ladybug that she found all those years ago, was truly Queen Miracula. 

Thinking back, the Kwami of Creation wondered how she could’ve possibly missed all of the signs. They were right _there!_  Marinette’s natural creativity, her love of music, her strange dreams, her compassion that was aged far beyond her years, her gifted magickal abilities as her Ladybug apprentice, her restlessness... gods even her _clumsiness!_  How could Tikki forget her mother’s curse of klutziness?

Her magick sparked and fizzled around her in soft crimson sparks. She wanted to fly to the stars that instant and announce to all the gods in every realm that she had found Queen Miracula and that she was bringing her home!

Marinette stirred in her sleep, humming softly and furrowing her brow in her dreams. The kwami turned, instantly attentive, and floated down to the girl. She pressed a warm red and black spotted paw to her forehead, willing warmth, and pleasant dreams to take place whatever ailed her. Marinette’s blue eyes opened, startling Tikki to where she withdrew her touch. At that second, it felt as if she were seeing Queen Miracula’s expansive, star dusted gaze for the first time in centuries.

“Tikki?” she questioned sleepily. “What is it?”

Tikki opened her mouth to answer and stopped. What would she say to her ladybug? That she was the Queen of all her kind? That she was a goddess in a human vessel wandering the earth in search of her lost love and king?

Now that she thought about it, the tale seemed far-fetched even to _her_ ears. Marinette sat up, now worried as Tikki opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. The scarlet kwami only shook her head with a tender smile and landed on the raven-haired girl’s pillow and gently stroked her bangs. “It’s nothing that can’t wait until morning. Go back to sleep my little ladybug.”

Marinette blinked again and appeared like she wanted to argue. Tikki gently cast some magick over her charge, lulling her to rest again. The raven-haired girl yawned softly and settled back into her bed again. “Okay.” Closing her eyes, she drifted quickly back into sleep again.

Tikki sat and watched for a while longer before turning away to resume her post at the window. “Tikki?” The kwami turned, surprised to hear Marinette still awake.

“Yes, Mari?”

“Will you sing me...” she yawned again, “a heart song?”

Tikki smiled softly, “Of course.” It didn’t take long for one song to come to her. It was from when she found Marinette on her island.

 _Another sign I should’ve seen,_  she thought. _Queen Miracula always loved the sea._

She began to hum, summoning the song from her heart.

Immediately, she felt her magick radiate out into the room and fill the nooks and crannies around them. The forest outside quieted and stilled to listen as the little kwami began her tune.

Images of the sea’s crashing waves on the shore at dawn or dusk filled her mind.

Suddenly, a memory surfaced, and she nearly broke song. A second voice joined hers in perfect harmony. Immediately her heart felt so full that it would overflow with magick and joy! She could _feel_  Queen Miracula. How had she gone so long without her majesty’s presence? Her voice; her smell... her touch... Tikki hadn’t realized how much she had missed it all.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Marinette’s eyes were open, and she _was_ singing in harmony with her! Tikki gasped softly, seeing the silver pupils and the white light markings on the girl’s forehead and around her eyes. She could easily imagine her crown sitting in its rightful place on her raven head.

Somewhere in the song, Miracla--Marinette had stopped singing as Tikki came to the next lyrics. At first, Tikki was scared that the Queen would return to her slumber deep inside the girl’s soul. However, her fears were eased when Marinette reached out a slender finger, her skin seeming to glow from somewhere inside, and gently rubbed Tikki’s ebony spot. The pair picked up a hum to rebalance their heart song before Tikki finished her song.

When it was done, the girl smiled and slowly her glow began to recede back into her body. Tikki’s eyes brimmed with tears as Miracula--Marinette pressed a kiss to her spot and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ((One Shot also found on my tumblr http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/post/154189761231/an-innocent-warrior-named-queen-miracula-a Also come check out other projects/writings/musings I have in between! Interact, chat... I would love to hear from you and your view points))
> 
> Wow... I had this story come to me (while driving mind you) and the muse went PULL OVER WE MUST RIGHT!
> 
> Me: But--but-- opening shift! Work! The thing that keeps the roof over our heads!
> 
> Muse: YOU MUST WRITE OR YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS IDEA AGAIN!
> 
> Thank the gods and goddesses for voice recorders... when I can’t physically type/write due to circumstances (like driving and trying to NOT KILL MYSELF while the Muse has a creation spazz) I open up the voice recorder and narrate.
> 
> No, I’m not uploading my garbled jargon for the internet to make fun of.
> 
> So... what did you think? Good or bad...?
> 
> I will also be uploading this to my AO3 account as well ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, the characters or Moana. All forms of entertainment belong to their respective owners.
> 
> The only thing I own here is the plot and the OC Queen Miracula.


End file.
